


What Hyde Already Knew

by zoi_no_miko



Category: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/zoi_no_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde always seemed to know Henry Jekyll much better than he knew himself....</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hyde Already Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deepforestowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepforestowl/gifts).



As much as Hyde frightened him, he still knew Henry's emotions better that the man did himself. He knew when Henry was embarrassed by those around him, when Henry was pissed off or frightened. He reacted to all of these the same, with a surge of anger and a strange protectiveness for Henry Jekyll - of course, he needed Henry in order to break out into the real world.

Hyde always laughed at him when Henry felt love, whenever he looked at a pretty girl with desire. He'd come to expect it, hearing Hyde's jeering voice in his head, belittling. "Don't be stupid, Henry. She's not for you. She'll never look twice at a man like you."

What he didn't expect was Hyde's reaction to Nemo, Captain of the Nautilus. At first he thought that Hyde had no reaction at all, which was, in and of itself, strange. Hyde had a near instant opinion of everyone, and usually it was poor. But there was nothing for Nemo - or rather, there was. Hyde gentled, calmed down. Perhaps he even approved.

It gave Henry a lot to think about.

It gave Henry more to think about when he found himself outside Nemo's quarters after only knowing the man for a few weeks, twisting the chain of his pocket watch between his fingers nervously. Even then he didn't quite understand what he was doing there, not until he found himself inside with Nemo, slipping his arms up around the Captain's neck and pressing his lips to Nemo's.

Nemo said nothing, but drew him closer, strong hands smoothing around his waist to clench at the back of his vest. He pressed Henry back against the door to his rooms, making a low, appreciative noise in the back of his throat, and Henry felt a surge of desire at the feel of Nemo's body against him, the strength of the arms around him. His lips parted immediately at the swipe of Nemo's tongue, letting the other man taste him yearningly. Tightening his fingers a little on the back of Nemo's neck, Henry arched against him, encouraging more and kissing him deeply in return, tasting warmth and spice and hunger.

"I told you," Henry heard as they parted to catch their breath. He glanced to the side to find Hyde watching him in the reflection of a strange glass vase shaped like the tentacle of a sea creature. Hyde smiled, looking rather smug and entirely approving.

"Oh," Henry breathed, a little incredulous, and answered Nemo's quirked eyebrow inquiry by pulling his head back down and catching his lips again with a soft moan.

~~~Finish~~~

I hope you enjoy this treat! I was super excited to see an LXG request with these characters (Yay, Jason Flemyng! :D )  
Contact me after reveal and I can send you something really cute with this pairing if you like. :D  
Happy Yule!


End file.
